V's Route: Unlocked! Mystic messenger: Hang Time Part 14
by Adara-Senpai
Summary: After the long journy it too to ger there,OC has unlocked V's route. Will she be able to save him? Find out in the Second to last final chapter of Hang Time! (story still makes sence if you havent read previous parts)


Chapter 14  
V Route: Unlocked 

"I see…" Says Saeyoung with a thoughtful expression. "Alright. I think it's a good enough end for the story. Maybe if anyone else is able to hang time the program I created I should ask them for creative opinions. I still prefer my way of doing things but ill humor you." I chuckle and reply as the memelord would like to hear. "Gee thanks fam." He laughs at my poor selection of a joke but gets back his composure. "By the way, I forgot to mention this but when I'm in the game, I'm not 100% myself. I only remember things when it's absolutely necessary for absolute realism. When I make a character using my body, it normally has at least a somewhat different personality. So if you talk about any plans related to now I'll probably think you're crazy."  
"Oh… that actually… explains quite a lot. _That really would explain the fact that in the game he has a twin, why he was upset about not being able to procreate and many other things"  
_ "So. Are you ready to load up your old safe file?"  
We're back in the purple room I've become so accustomed to by now. I didn't even notice use changing locations until I saw my safe file. This must be one of his tricks. I load up my file and take one last look at him before I leave. He smiles at me. With a peacefulness that I have never seen before. Someone completely different from the character he created. i knew then that Saeyoung (if that is his real name) was a spirit that has seen and gone through a lot to be able to obtain that peaceful smile.  
"By the way. I'm dying to know. I know you want everyone to live but and that's a good enough reason as any other but… are you in love with V maybe?" He turns his head and gives me a perverse cat look. I get too shocked by the question and blush. He then follows "It's more than fine if you are. I wanted you to establish a strong emotional connection with a character but I guess I failed with the main ones. But maybe he is different to you eh? Come on tell me!" and THERE is the god seven that I'm more accustomed to. I just stare at him blankly for a moment and decide to tease him too.  
"It' T!" he frowns.  
"You are really a hard one to crack. That's to be both admired and feared at your age. I haven't had this much fun with another soul in a while."  
"Thank you Saeyoung. For everything." I look at my game but turn around you give Saeyoung a strong hug. And he returns it. "I'll follow you as soon as you go." He says patting me back and then pushing me into the game. "Curse thee God Seven!" I close my eyes. "Don't worry V I'm coming. This time. Definitely this time. I will… save you."

…

When I open my eyes and I'm back at the cabin. Just like I asked the deity. I don't remember much of what happened since for his request, he took mayor memories from me so I could do this the way I wanted to in the first place. So even if I make mistakes now, they are mistakes I won't regret no matter what because the choices are my own. I started this story. And I will finish it. Not as some maiden in distress but as someone who truly does the best she can for those she cares for. For that is what I chose as the ending I want. What's most important to me I look over as Saeran asks to go outside to smoke a cigarette. Vanderwood and Saeyoung agree if he stays close.  
"I'll keep him company outside. Just in case." I tell the boys. They all look at me. Saeran with a particularly nasty look. "I don't want this wench anywhere near me" He says in a very disgusted tone. Saeyoung looks very upset about his brother's comment. He wants to say something but decides not to since he realizes it would be pointless.

"Your brother really is brutal isn't he? He hates everything to do with you including his sister-in-law. I must say I'm curious to why thought… but I guess its not appropriate to talk about at the moment." He hands Saeran a cigarette. "Don't try anything funny."  
Saeyoung looks at me "yell if something happens.  
"Don't worry Saeyoung. You guys do what you must we'll be fine. I promise you." I tell him reassuringly. He sighs and gives me a faint smile. I go up to him and kiss his foreheadannd whisper to him. "you might hear yelling but unless I scream for your help, would you promise me to ignore it?" He looks at me a bit startled wondering what on earth I might do. But the determined look I give him is enough to make him understand I won't put myself in anything necessarily risky. He relaxes for a moment. "Alright. I promise you" he says a bit unsurely. as I walk outside with Saeran, allowing the guys to put their full concentration on writing the code at ease. Saeran lights up his cigarette in annoyance looking at me cautiously. I can feel like he is trying to hide something from me.  
"I'm sorry." I say to him softly. While returning his cautious look. He scoffs arrogantly but I spot a bit of a confused expression for a short glimpse. A expression as if asking 'for what?' He laughs. "Your stupidity is quite amusing. You are beyond sense to me. I am the happiest I've ever been. And when all of this is over. We will have a party and go to paradise together. Happy forever!" … he suddenly gets angry. "Whatever all of you do is futile. I will never listen to the one you call Luciel or Seven. And I have nothing to say to him in return. Get out of my sight woman. You're nothing but a weak, annoying nuisance. A tool used by us. You mean nothing!" He looks angry as I keep and extremely calm expression on my face. As if wanting to hit me. But as he knows well he is not in a position that he can do anything of the sorts so he turns around and start to walk away from me giving me his back. I walk quietly behind him. He turns around and yells "Stay away from me!" As he turns around I hug him in a warm embrace. He feels startled and punches by back. I don't feel the pain. Compared to everything he was been through for great part of his life. This is nothing. Saeyoung wouldn't like this but I don't mind. I let him throw away his frustrations through his punches which get weaker with every passing one. "You're in a lot of pain aren't you? It's ok to be like this. I'm sorry" I am a transmitter. A messenger of Saeyoung's emotions towards his brother. I can't possibly translate all the things Saeyoung feels and wants to do. But I know him at least this much. And even though he laughs angrily at me. Calls me a irritating annoyance of a woman, I can feel even if just a tiny bit that it helped. I'm not sure how since he seems to really hate me and think of it as all futile and annoying. But I trust my instincts. It's what I wanted to do for him. It's all I can do for him. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Then something strange happens… he hugs me back! Embracing me tightly. I feel glad to see that my instincts were right after all. It's going to be a long road for him to be back to being a healthy person and many of the things he had to endure are irreversible but I truly believe that there is a way. Poor Saeran. He backs away after a moment and hides his face with his mask, walking back to the cottage. He whispers "thank you" and quickly goes inside.

I sigh of relief. When we go inside, Saeyoung looks at me in a panic. "I did what you asked of me because I promised you but why would you do this? What happened? Why did he hit you? Are you ok? What am I asking of coarse you're not! Please don't hurt yourself needlessly!" He looks very panicked and like he's about to cry. I press his cheeks with my hands. "Don't worry about me I'm fine. He was just giving me a massage that's all!" and show him a goofy expression. Saeyoung calms down and holds his tears and hugs me gently. "You're crazy you know that? That's supposed to be my job remember?" I smile and pet his back. "Let's be crazy together." Vanderwood coughs a bit and then speaks. "You should probably take care of your injuries woman. We don't want you slowing us down tomorrow. Seven can we please continue this?" Seven turns around to face Vanderwood and Saeran. Who goes into a further couch to get some sleep. I go into the kitchen and look for some ointment in the first aid kid. Things Will be fine.

…

Things are not fine. That time Saeran hugged me… he probably sent a GPS signal to mint eye. I never would have thought that of all people V would show up!

…

And now here we are locked up in this cage when Jihyun showed up. Saeyoung angrily yelling at him out of mistrust, anger, sadness and disappointment. I close my eyes. "You can trust him Saeyoung." He looks at me baffled. No beliving what he said."But… after all he did to us? To my brother? Why should I trust him?" I open my eyes slowly. Because Jihyun is just as full of remorse and regret as you. So of all people. You should understand and forgive him. And by forgiving him. You can also forgive yourself for your own mistakes." He stares at me. Mouth and eyes wide open. Trying to say something but without success. His mouth closes. Vanderwood raises and eyebrow and looks at me and at Saeyoung and Jihyun simultaneously. He seems like he wants to add to it but decides not to get involved. "and while I am at it Jihyun" I face him feeling nothing but sympathy for his sad expression. "Forgive yourself too." I stand up and come close to the gates and offer a hand to him. "Don't you think its time that you stopped doing things and suffering on your own?" Saeyoung stares at me with a expression that seems like it was holding too much on its own. "Don't get me wrong. Both you did very wrong and dare I say even some horrible things. But I can tell that it really wasn't your intention or that you might've even felt loss Jihyun. And I also know that that you might have had no choice Saeyoung. But even so, just like I was able to love you and show you that you deserve to be happy. Don't you think Jihyun deserves so too?" I smile warmly at him and hand him the phone V was trying to convince Saeyoung to use to contact the messenger. "Please send the code Seven." He looks into my eyes and gently removes the phone from my hands. "How really can't help yourself in trying to say everyone can't you?" Deep down, I feel like that comment didn't come from Saeyoung, but instead from the deity. I chuckle. "That's just the way I am."

As he types the code, I look at Jihyun again. Tears coming from his eyes. He covers his face. "Why are you being so kind to me. I don't deserve this. It hurts so much! I… I…" I can feel the many horrible degrading thoughts that are coming from his mind. I reach out to him and hold one of his hands in mine. "Jihyun. When this is all over, I want to see you taking pictures again. So promise you'll keep on living, and I promise you, you will never have to do anything on your own anymore. So please, smile for me. Ok?" Before he can answer however. The cat robot that seven gave to me start to meow that a intruder is coming closer. A woman with long, blond hair. " _Oh no…"  
_ "I always knew you were a genious the moment I saw you. I can't believe you made this." She says referring to the cat. Her eyes cold and soulless as ever. Reflecting the complete nothingness that has consumed her soul. She spouts on about Saeyoung being a perfect servant with great potential. I feel unavoidable anger inside me when she talks about the things she wants to do to Saeyoung and how she talks about treating him like garbage and destroying him more. As I see Jihyun opening his mouth to speak, I don't let him as I speak out. "Don't give in to that evil wench Jihyun! Your life is worth more than this!"  
She looks at me. For the first time, I feel like she acknowledged my existence. "You are meant as nothing more than a worthless pawn in my plans. I will rid of you very shortly. Perhaps if you beg, I can forgive you and take you to paradise too, if you prove yourself to be useful." It came out of my mouth from anger before I could even stop myself. "you know what Rika? You can kiss my fanny!"

…

The room went in absolute silence for a second. Saeyoung couldn't help himself. He broke out and laughed. Vanderwood covered his mouth too. I didn't think he had a sence of humor. I could the the # on top of Rika's head. _"I am so fucking dead."_ The moment didn't last long. A few hours later we were send to the main hall. Were Rika had planned to start a ceremony to brainwash us all. "But first we will begin the cleansing ceremony for the arrogant sinner" She says and looks straight at me. Saeyoung looks distressed in regards for my safety but before he can do something, Jihyun says startled. "No Rika please. Punish me. Don't involve them anymore. Just let them go!" He says pleadingly. She ignores his pleads as Saeran interrupts to beg Rika to rid of his brother. "After everything you told me that he has done to me!" I take this chance. "She has lied to you Saeran! This is proof that she lies and manipulates to get what she wants!"

Rika looks furious at this comment. "I am a savior! A God! I will rid this world of suffering and make it a true paradise! You will be the first to see things in the light and obey me. My followers! Get Saeran away from the ceremony. He needs more… therapy again." Saeyoung just can't take it anymore. He flings in front of his brother. Protecting him. Yelling at the believers that they would all go home. It's too much for seven as he faints on the floor. I want to run to him and help him but I cant! There are too many of them. I look at Saeran who is fighting with his mind. Screaming from the pain from the top of his lungs.… poor Saeran. That all I can think. He is the one with the gun and I still feel pity. He is the one crying with thirst for revenge and I still feel pity. So much pity. Because through all that there's a boy. A boy who was tossed into a very cruel and unforgiving world without giving him a single chance. And because I understand all of that, just like with everyone else, I love him.

Suddenly, the doors barge in and a dozen men in suits in black suits barge in. They're Jumin's men! Thank God! But I celebrate to early. As I turn around I see Saeran. Recovering just enough to make a final decision. Before I can think my body reacts. I break free and charge as fast as I can to block the blind man. I feel something piercing me. Cold metal. A gush of crimson blood spills. But I did it. I pushed him out of the way. He's safe now. I'm glad. I'm so glad. I expel a last sigh of relief as I collapse on the floor. Hearing a cry from the blind man with the ocean blue eyes.


End file.
